Snuff
by ferretpup
Summary: Set early season 2. Daryl sneaks out of camp for a quick hunt and much needed time away. While out he gets into a bit of trouble, and meets a young woman who is sure to make life interesting. A bit Au. A bit of Daryl/Carol especially in later chapters. Drama/Death/Love/Awkwardness. Also a bunch of evil Rick.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: This is my first time doing this, so I'm sorry if I'm horrible at it.**

**This is set, early season 2. Lauri is still around, as is T-Dog. Basically set right after Hershel's accident.**  
**There is a bit AU and I hope this isn't too hard to keep up with and it is liked. :)**  
**I am not comment begging, just saying if you have suggestions for me PLEASE share!**  
**Like I said, I'm new at this want to be doing it right.**  
**Also, Beta? Anyone interested? Anyway, here is chapter one!**

**xxxxxx  
**

**Snuff - Chapter One - Dumb Girl**

Rules were always set in place for a reason. There could be many reasons in fact, however in this case the reasons for simple; stay in, live. Seemed easy enough, though it really wasn't. Especially not for a free spirit such as his. They had been living in the prison for a few weeks now. Things had calmed down quite a bit, if you didn't count the random daily walker that tried to break through the fence. He knew he should have felt happy, grateful even for this peace, yet he just couldn't ease his sense of suffering. He had avoided jails and cages his whole life, and now here he was relying on one to survive. To be honest it made him quite sick to his stomach. He didn't hate the people he was around, in fact in a small way; one he would never admit he even liked them. Well, most of them anyway. Carol was cool, even more so since the way she came back from the loss of Sophia. She was now a strong woman he could hold her own and didn't really need watching anymore. Glenn was annoying... As was Carl... But tolerable enough. Lori was all knocked up and gross as far as he was concerned. That crap about glowing beauty when pregnant made him laugh. As far as he saw it she was just putting everyone in more danger. Then Rick... Yes Rick, he was an all right guy. Daryl avoided putting too much thought into him, knowing if he did he would probably hate him. The others were on his fine line list. He didn't hate them, but he didn't go out of his way for them either. They were innocent people, in a fucked up situation, as was everyone else still alive out there.

He sighed loudly to himself, lightly bouncing his head off the brick wall behind him. The sun was finally high enough in the sky he could see further out. There wasn't much out there save for the one walker who had been stuck in the fence all night by his arm. It was almost amusing, but he had to be put down. Daryl casually stood up and made his way over to the struggling, gurgling beast before shoving an arrow through it's skull. He pulled it back out, cringing a little at the blood and hair that was stuck to the arrow. Not because it grossed him out or anything, but because he had just cleaned them! As the walker fell back Daryl took a moment to observe the outside world beyond the fence. Clear... He took a look back, everyone else was either inside the prison or off doing their own things. He knew if he left they would be worried... They might not have all liked him but no one could deny he was valuable to the team. Plus, rules were stay inside at all times... Dammit that was it. He wanted out, they needed food anyway. They were running low and hiding in a damn cell all day wasn't going to fix that. He quickly rushed towards the nearest gate door and undid the ropes around it. It was one they hadn't sealed all that well, but had planned to later on. He took the time to thank their forgetfulness and slid through the small opening. He closed it back up enough a dim witted walker couldn't get through but he could if he needed it and set off.

The mission was simple; hunt, kill stuff, bring back food. Easy and surly the food would be enough to shut up Ricks inevitable bitching about how he went out alone, and worse left a potential hole for the walkers. He smiled to himself at the thought, honestly he didn't care. What was the worst they would do? Nag him to death? For once he was feeling like his old self, out on his own with only himself to worry about. The freedom to kill whatever and not have women get all grossed out. Freedom, the very thing he had missed. He wondered along for a while, with no signs of walkers. There had been plenty of birds to shoot down but he held out hope for a bigger prize. Not to mention going back anytime soon just killed his buzz. He was high on freedom right now, peaceful, blissful freedom. Nothing could bring him down now, except maybe the unexpected presence of a wolf. He spun around quickly at the sound of the low growl, instantly tripping over his own feet and falling back. In that moment he cursed himself for being so domesticated in such a short time. This was pathetic for him! But time for self loathing had to wait, as the wolf had friends. Two of them in fact, and they all three had their sights set on him. He lifted his bow and chose the closest mutt to shoot, blowing the side of it's face clean off. He had hoped the shot and impact would scare off the other two, but only one backed down the other lunged for him. Daryl grabbed for his knife as the airborne wolf drew ever closer, however before he could even feel the handle of his blade a gunshot went off and he was covered in wolf blood. The shock and impact of the wolf's body was enough to cause him to skip a beat yet again and drop his knife at his side. Not that it mattered now, the shot was loud enough it scared off the other wolf. Daryl shoved off the dead animal and stood quickly, knife in hand. He scanned the area, expecting to see someone from camp, but no one was around. He pulled his arrow out of the head of the dead wolf he'd shot and loaded it, aiming where he had heard the shot. A tree rustled a bit before a loud snapping came from a branch above. Daryl aimed upward, a low growl escaping him as annoyance took over. A small, pale face glanced down at him a look of horror written across it. Daryl lowered his bow a bit. "The hell ya' doin' up there?" He asked the girl who seemed to unwind a bit at the lowering of the weapon.

She scoffed a bit and lowered herself a branch lower, before putting her gun away. "Looks like I'm saving your life" she shot back, before finally landing on the ground with a grunt. "Question is, what are you doing out here? I haven't seen you around..." She said looking him over a bit. She stepped back at the sign of blood on him. "D...Did one get you?" She asked in a voice lower than a whisper.

Daryl just stared at her, she had to be nuts. Either way she had landed on his last nerve. It hadn't even been her fault, but here he was. This girl had to be in her twenties, she wasn't taller than him, but she did have some height on her. Small from not eating, and weak looking because of it as well. Her long hair was a messy ponytail behind her head and he couldn't tell if it was brown or just dirty. She wasn't bad looking, but she wasn't no model either... Though he was sure a shower would improve her looks. All this judging though would be harsh from his head, as she wasn't anywhere near his good side. "Ah coulda taken 'em! You just wanted to play cowgirl!" He shouted, flailing a bit "Whatchu mean one get me?" He looked over himself and laughed sarcastically "oh you mean this WOLF BLOOD! Cause' someun' wanted to go playin' hero! You coulda' shot me!" He yelled not caring how she flinched at every word. He stopped and sighed a bit though when she began avoiding eye contact. "Dumb girl" he muttered before grabbing up the wolf and dragging it to the other. If he could say one thing for her she helped him catch dinner. He put his knife away and threw his bow over his shoulder, grabbing up a wolf leg in each arm. He intended to drag them off and be done with her, but his mind wouldn't let him. He looked back at the girl who was now watching him. Damn it all, this was the end of the world as far as they were concerned why should he care? But then, perhaps not caring is what caused all this in the first place. "How many shots you got left?" He asked her rolling his eyes at his own choices.

The girl jumped a little at being asked a question and fumbled with the small hand gun to open it. "Um, two.." She said with a sigh, realizing her own doomed situation. She looked towards him with an honest hint of hope. Indeed she had been alone quite a long time and while she wasn't ignorant to the fact she had stumbled upon a real asshole, she hoped this asshole could give her at least some sort of chance at survival.

Daryl took note of the look and hoped he wouldn't regret his decisions. "You alone?" He almost hoped she would say she wasn't, so he could yell at her some more and send her on her way. But true to his current string of luck the girl shook her head, implying she was alone. "Fine" he tossed a wolf her way "if ya' can carry that then you can follow me. If not then don't waste my time!" The girl smiled a bit and grabbed the dead animals leg, following a reluctant Daryl back to camp. In the back of her mind she wondered about the choice she had just made, but in this day and age following this creepy, angry, redneck seemed like the best choice she'd made in days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Snuff - Chapter Two - Lucky**

The walk back to camp seemed to take forever, it hadn't felt like he had walked out that far, but apparently he had. He blamed the silence. It was so nice he wasn't that surprised he'd wondered out too far. Hell, part of him didn't even want to go back. But he wasn't a traitor, and he wasn't about to just leave them wondering where he was. He could just imagine the damage they would cause if they went to look for him. No doubt in his mind there would be more death because of it. His new acquaintance was so quiet he had wondered a few times if she'd trailed off or ran away when he wasn't paying attention. But every now and then he'd hear a huff or a snapping twig telling him she was still back there, doing her best to keep up. She was in no way a weak girl, but then again lack of food, water and sleep would drag anyone down. The wolf the struggled to make follow her didn't add any ease either. But he wasn't about to show any mercy, if he was taking this stranger with him she had to pull her own. He wasn't about to bring in another burden.

After a while the silence started to get to one of the two travelers. "Where are we going anyway? You're not gonna kill me or nothing are you?" A small voice came from behind. Daryl stopped in his tracks just to turn around and look at her. She stared at him for a moment before looking away, the look on his face said it all. She could hear it just by reading his expression. "Dumb girl." Perhaps it was a dumb question on her part, but he was a stranger... After a moment more of staring at her he sighed loudly shaking his head. He turned back and continued walking.

"If I wanted you dead you'd still be in that tree" He stated after a few more awkward moments of silence. He couldn't believe what he was willingly getting himself into.

She grunted a bit, trying to get back to motion she had before. The body of the wolf seemed to get heavier each minute, but she didn't dare complain. "You aren't lost are you?" She questioned just trying to ease the air after her last question, which admittedly wasn't any better.

"Ain't lost.." He mumbled in reply. "Jus' takin' a while... Why you pussin' out already?" She could almost hear the smile in his voice. Yeah, he would just love for her to turn out to be a wuss.

She straightened up a bit in her stance, pulling harder at the body to move faster. "No! I'm just wondering..." She shrugged, even though she knew he couldn't see it. She wanted to stop, badly but knew it wouldn't be wise. So instead, she figured conversation would save her. "So, what's your name anyway? I'm Kira." She added happily hoping she wasn't over stepping any boundaries. He seemed like a pretty edgy guy and she was in no mood for any of that. Plus she didn't want to risk being left alone.

"Kira?" He huffed as if he'd been told the worst knock, knock joke around. "Listen, Kira" he said putting as much venom into the name as he could manage. "If ya' haven't noticed the whole worlds gone to shit." He threw down his kill and turned to face her. This caused Kira to do the same, as she took a step back. "This is the first ounce of happiness I've had in a while an' I happened upon you! Now I'm tryin' ta be nice here and give you a fightin' chance at life! The least you can do, is shut the hell up and let me enjoy my walk home!" He yelled before quickly taking a step back. Not knowing he had been stalking forward with each word. Kira's face had gone from innocently curious to horrified. He sighed a bit and threw his hands in the air. He turned to grab his kill and head off once more, but instead held very still. Something was off.

"Umm.." Kira made an attempt to speak but Daryl's hand flew up in protest.

Daryl stumbled back a bit, and grabbed Kira's arm. "C'mon" he whispered tugging a bit when she bent to try and grab up the wolf "leave it!" He hissed pulling harder. She followed him, still unsure about his strange change in attitude until she turned around. She held back a gasp of horror as it had all become clear. A heard of walkers was making their way towards them. They obviously hadn't seen them yet as they stopped to feast on the wolves carcass. Daryl continued to drag Kira along until they were far enough away he felt safe enough to make a plan. "I don't got enough on me to take 'em all out.. What have you got on you?"

Kira frantically went through the small backpack she had on her. "I only have my gun, this knife and some water..." She continued to look back, fearful they would hear them and attack.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, she was alone out here with practically nothing. "Get up in the tree" he ordered, pointing across to one that looked sturdy enough. She wasted no time, putting things away and doing as she was told. Once she was high enough she looked down for him, but he was no where to be seen. She on the verge of worry when she heard him in a tree close by.

"Wh.. What are we going to do? Why are there so many?!" She asked, slightly losing control of her volume.

"SHH!" Daryl hissed back at her. "They probably heard your damn gunshot earlier!" She snapped leaning back in the tree to see a bit further.

She was ready to fight that remark but opted for silence, as the crowd neared closer. She gripped the branch of the tree tightly, fearful to make any sound or fall. She shut her eyes tightly and began to shake, the leaves of the tree rustling with her. "Kira!" She heard Daryl whisper loudly. "Kira look at me!" He continued, causing her to do so. "Just look at me and don't move... We're gonna be fine" he said quietly, a few walkers stopped and looked around, but not towards the sound. Kira squeaked a little but did as she was told. Staring at him until they passed.

It seemed like hours they were in the tree. By this time she had calmed enough to move to a more secure branch and watch out for anymore. But it seemed they had all gone. She stayed on her branch though, till Daryl jumped down to examine everything. "C'mon, we gotta hurry. We're losin' daylight" he called to her before starting back on the trail to to prison.

She climbed down as quickly as she could and followed. It took her a moment to catch up, but when she did she stayed close to his side. They passed what was left of the wolves, this did no more than cause Daryl to curse under his breath. If there was one thing he hated most about walkers, it was the damn things messed with his kills. The trip was quiet, and didn't seem as awkward as before until this time it was Daryl who broke the silence. "Why you out here alone anyway? I mean you ain't even got any kind of skill or nothin' how long have you been out here?" He questioned keeping his eyes ahead.

Kira swallowed a bit before replying. "I have a few skills.. I saved your ass didn't I?" She asked, receiving nothing but a sarcastic scoff for it. "I've only been alone for... I think it's been two weeks.. It's hard to keep track." Daryl nodded, understanding that statement very well. He wasn't even sure what month it was anymore, let alone day.

"Ain't you got some kind of family or group or somethin'?" He carried on, honestly curious about where this girl had come from, let alone how she had survived so long being as jumpy as she was.

Kira got quiet for a moment, causing Daryl to realize he had obviously struck some kind of cord. "My brother was with me... Our parents were never around, so we don't even know if they are alive. Guess it doesn't matter..." She said with a sad smile. "He raised me, and we lived with his friend's family until all this started.. We were grouped with them but, there was an attack and, Justin grabbed me and we ran.." She had stopped walking by this time and stared at the ground sadly. "He went to find somewhere safe...I was supposed to wait for him back there.." She said as if she had just remembered. "I caught fish in the stream down a little ways and hid in trees, waiting for him to come back.. But... He isn't is he?" Her sight never left the ground as she spoke.

Daryl hated moments like this, the only thing that could make this moment worse was if she cried. He took a deep breath and walked over towards her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Neither could deny the awkwardness of the moment, which helped a lot in easing the pain of sadness. "Look, he might be.. I ain't gonna say he is but.. Ya never know.. I am sayin' though that.. You ain't gonna last long out there. Once that gun goes empty you're walker bait." She looked at him, a raised brow at the word walker but he ignored it. "If you wanna stay out here, I can't stop you.. But, it would ease my mind a lot more if you came with me..."

Kira shook her head, fighting back tears. She looked up at him with a smile, her perfect little mask and nodded. Daryl did the same and continued walking. "Daryl by the way.." He said, his scowl back in place in an attempt to salvage any badass he had left.

Kira laughed a bit. "Daryl?" He looked back at her, questioningly. "Oh.. No it's good.. Nice, I mean.. I was expecting Billy Bob, or John Boy..."

Daryl sighed loudly "just shut up before I feed you to'em walkers"

She continued to giggle behind him. All the while he mentally kicked himself for bringing this hell upon himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**XXXXXX**

**Snuff - Chapter Three - Safe**

It wasn't like the tracker to get lost, and he really wasn't... Or so he kept telling himself. In his mind he was continuing his search for food, he knew it would be foolish to go back empty handed, especially if it had been found out that he'd taken off. At least if he brought back something good they wouldn't give him too much heat about it. Not like he'd stick around to hear it all, but he should would have loved to avoid those annoying tones and looks he knew Rick and everyone else would give him. It was bad enough he was bringing in another mouth to feed and soul to keep alive. He needed a peace offering to go with it. In a small way the girl wasn't so bad of a thing to bring in. She seemed to be good with a gun, from what he had seen and even better she wasn't as annoying as he had feared she would be. That didn't mean she got out of being watched like a hawk. Daryl had learned his lessons before on trusting just anyone. He let her keep her gun on her, since she had used it to save him once, he figured if she'd wanted him dead he would be. But that still didn't mean she'd earned his trust. For all he knew he could be leading her as well as plenty other followers into their camp. Which was yet another reason why he was taking his time getting home. He wanted to be very sure no one was following them.

"Are you sure you're not lost?" The voice behind him snapped him from his thought. He looked back at her with a small, low growl. She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. They'd only been roaming around for about two hours, at least it seemed that long. He was thinking of calling it a night, not simply because of her random comments about his skill, but because he'd come to the conclusion they were indeed alone. But for how long, worried him.

"A'ight fine, c'mon" he said loudly, as she had fallen behind watching him. She was trying to figure out his ways and why he did the things he did. She had never before been around someone so rugged and knowledgeable of his surroundings. For a while she thought he was just putting on an act, but before long she could see a small trail that he had obviously planned out on his way outward.

"You knew the way back all along?" She questioned catching up to him. He nodded, but made no sound. Past a small shrub and a large tree she saw it, a large prison that looked as if it had been abandoned for years. She stopped in her tracks and stared past him towards the building, a small chill taking her over.

Daryl hadn't noticed she'd stopped till he could no longer hear her. He turned quickly, wondering if she'd taken off. He'd feared if she did run, it would be to inform her camp where they were, and he couldn't allow that. "You comin' 'r what?" He asked gruffly, not wanting to wait any longer than he had to. From the look of things his absence had gone unnoticed and he wanted to keep it that way for a while longer. However Kira just stayed in her spot, staring blankly ahead at the prison as if she was afraid it would get up and rush at her. He waited only a moment longer before making his way back towards her. "Whatchu doin' girl? I ain't got all day! Dem walkers gonna be makin' their way back 'ere soon enough an' I ain't gonna stick around to save yer ass!"

This small outburst brought her sight back to his as she gulped quietly. "I..it's a prison..." She said looking down at the ground below her. "Were you an inmate?... Are... Are all your camp members inmates?" She almost seemed to be stepping back a bit, as if the wrong answer would cause her to run.

Daryl was second away from another outburst and this one wasn't going to be pretty, but his brain worked faster than his mouth for once and he gathered where she was coming from. "We ain't inmates, we just took refuge here.. We got women in there.. Wives and daughters. Even a kid, you're gonna be safe" he spoke in a tone that surprised even himself.

Finally she brought her eyes back up to his and smiled just a little. It was a smile meant to be a mask, probably hiding the fear she felt he figured. He knew it had to be challenging to trust someone like him, especially walking into a place like this, but she nodded a bit and stepped forward urging him to lead the way. Which he did. He felt a strange sense of relief as well, he hadn't wanted her to run off again. He was sure if she had she'd been dead by nightfall. All seemed to be going well, the next task however burdened him more than the first, and that was introducing the Kira to the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**XXXXXX**

**Snuff - Chapter Four - Stray**

Getting back inside was easy, and Daryl made sure they had as little to complain about as possible by sealing the fence back up as good as he could. Which, in his own opinion was pretty damn good. Kira, just stood by and kept her sights on the prison the whole time he worked. He had to admit, while he didn't like having people around, she wasn't so bad. So long as she didn't speak. Plus she was good for a lookout, which was something you could never have enough of out here. He gave the chain a quick tug, and rang it around as hard as he could, smiling to himself when it didn't move. He reached back down for his bow he'd left leaning against the fence and was ready to take on the next task, when he felt a hand quickly and tightly grab his arm. He stood up quickly, expecting danger, a walker, anything other than what he saw. Carol, who had stopped a few feet away to examine, was now making her way towards them, not looking in the least bit amused.

"Daryl..." Kira whispered stepping behind him as she did. He looked back at her and huffed a bit, it was just Carol. He saw no reason to be scared of her, or anyone for that matter. But then again he was Daryl, he really didn't fear any man, woman, or walker. They usually feared him. However he would admit to an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as Carol finally made it towards them. She didn't say a word, she just crossed her arms across her chest and gave him that classic look she'd give when she wasn't at all happy about a situation.

"Look, I can explain... She..." He was ready to give all the reasons in the world why Kira wasn't an issue and why she should stay. He was even ready to lie, though he wasn't sure why... He had a speech planned out, about how she was amazing with a gun, and had good skills... Even though he hadn't really seen any of them. But she could climb the hell out of a tree... However before he could finish Carol rose her hand up.

"Don't go blaming anything on her!" She snapped back, completely throwing Daryl off guard. He had surly thought she would be pissed about bringing in another burden, but no.. "Where have you been? You can't tell me you ran out to play hero!" She crossed her arms tighter, awaiting a response. Daryl opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off again. "We have so few things going for us right now, you go and get yourself killed and you leave us with fewer!" They both knew that wasn't the case as to why she was mad. Everyone knew she'd grown quite fond of Daryl over their time together, what kind of fondness this was though was unknown to everyone, even them.

Daryl rolled his eyes "calm down woman I went ta get food." Carol looked behind him with a crooked brow. "I lost it, 'k? Damn walkers stole my catch. I ain't gonna hear 'bout it from you though! Least I'm tryin'!" He mumbled a bit more, knowing no one understood it and it was probably a good thing too. "Found dis girl, she's good with a gun, figured she'd be worth somethin'." he shrugged a bit looking away, as he usually did when he just wanted everyone to disappear.

Carol looked around once more at the girl and smiled "anyone good with a gun is welcomed here" Carol then looked towards Daryl who in turn gave her the same look, one that said that while they felt that way it didn't mean anyone else would. "Let's get you both inside then. Breakfast is cold, but edible, and I'm sure everyone would like to meet you..." Kira flinched when Carol reached out, but quickly calmed when the reach turned into a soft brush on the head.

Daryl lead the way, with Kira still latched onto his arm. He tried shaking her off every few steps but the girl wouldn't move. Finally he gave in and let her hang on, ignoring the soft, almost taunting looking from Carol as he did. "You don't talk much do you?" Carol asked to the girl, "You at least got a name?"

"Her name's Kira" Daryl answered before she could. Getting somewhat annoyed at the attempt for small talk. Carol sighed a bit, annoyed at his outburst for an answer. She accepted it however and kept on towards the prison, knowing how he was and that arguing would get them nowhere. Not to mention there would be arguing enough as soon as they got inside, both of them knew that. Poor Kira however had no idea what awaited her.

They made their way inside and almost instantly all eyes were on them. Smiles quickly faded. Very few held, Glenn of course tried to act like all was well and seem welcoming upon seeing the scared girl's face. Rick however didn't care one bit. "What's this?" He asked pointed towards her as if she was a ragged dog brought home in the rain.

Daryl quickly stood between the two. "She's with me, an' she's stayin'." He spat before anyone else could say another word. "She ain't got no issues, she ain't bit. She's alone an' knows her stuff.. She could be of use." Daryl tried to make it sound that he was sure of her, but in all honesty he wasn't. He had only seen her in the face of danger once, and she almost had a melt down. Now here he was sticking his neck out for a stranger and he couldn't even explain or understand why.

By this time, Carol had backed off, and Daryl and Kira were alone on one side of the room, as if they were walkers themselves. "Use? She isn't going to be of use Daryl! She's another mouth to feed, another person to keep count of! How'd she find us anyway Daryl? You runnin' around bringin' home strays?! How do we even know we can trust her?!" Rick shouted, meaning well. Everyone knew he had been on edge, and out of all of them he had more to be on edge about. He had his son, and pregnant wife to think about, out of everyone here his mind was the most burdened.

"I trust her!" Daryl shouted now, leaving Kira behind to be face to face with Rick "That should be enough!"

Everyone in the room fell more silent than before, each looking to Rick for his next move. Rick kept his eye on Kira, the look he gave her made her tremble where she stood. "You're responsible for her, and know anyone she gets killed is on you!" Rick made his last statement before walking off, refusing to speak to Lori who made the smallest attempt to stop him on his way out.

Daryl looked back to Kira who had now placed herself against the wall. Her eyes never left his. "C'mon" he said towards her, leading the way outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**XXXXXX**

**Snuff - Chapter Five - No Regrets**

Justified anger or not, no one could deny the tension that had built in the room even with Rick's leave. No one else really knew what to think of the new comer, let alone Daryl's reaction to things. While he was always one to take things a bit far, in this instance he was a bit right in what he did. Or so they saw it that way, however no one dared follow the two outside. Even Carol fought back the temptation to follow and lend a helping hand to the two who were obviously very lost at the moment. Everyone knew Daryl would never admit to needing help, or being lost or stuck on a situation. But this one seemed obvious, even if he had made up his mind about the girl. The tension and issues it would obviously bring to the group weighed on him, and everyone but him seemed to see it. Though once again, no one would dare say a word.

Kira followed closely to Daryl as he paced back and forth outside. He was mumbling to himself and going no where but back and forth. As soon as this fact made itself known to Kira she stepped away and took a seat on the grass to watch him. She had such gratitude for his heroism and attempts to keep her around, yet the guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach made her uneasy, and brought about second thoughts in her choices to follow him. "Perhaps I should go..." She whispered loud enough for him to hear, but quiet enough she'd hoped he hadn't.

Daryl's pacing seemed to not be helping as it usually did. All he could think about was how wrong Rick was, and how if it had been him to bring in someone new, everyone would have to suck it up and accept it. He couldn't deny Rick had done good for the group, and had rarely been wrong in a choice. Even if it had been wrong at the time, it always turned out right in the end. Daryl however knew his choices varied. He was a poor choice in character at times, taking his own brother in as an example. No one could tell him a foul word about Merle, and while Daryl would know it to be true, in his head and heart he'd fight it. While he had defended this girl so far already he himself couldn't even believe every word was true. As far as he knew she still had a brother out there as well, who was no doubt looking for her if he was alive. Worse was, what if he did find help? They'd be overrun with even more people... The risks were insane, yet when Kira spoke of leaving Daryl's heart jumped. Not from joy, but from the fear she might actually do it.

"Go? After what I jus' went through for ya?" He laughed sarcastically before continuing to pace, though his steps became shorter and slower. "Sure, sure why not? Jus' go on an' make me look like'a liar!" He waved towards the gate they'd come in at. "Hell maybe if I'm lucky you'll get 'yer ass eatin' before ya' even get to the woods! Even better if 'erbody saw it! Then I'd really be off the hook!" Daryl's voice had slowly risen to a yell with each passing word. He could almost feel Kira flinching with each step he took now.

"Y... You really want that?" He heard her small voice followed.

He stopped again, shutting his eyes tightly before slapping both hands to cover them. He let out a low growl that turned into a frustrated scream. He threw his hands down to his side "No! I don't want that" he mocked refusing to look at her. In fact the very thought of it made him sick. Not only because of the wasted life, but because... Well she wasn't so bad... "Ya can't leave, 'cause chances of you getting' eatin' like that with errbody watchin' isn't likely so it'd be a waste" He tried to sound joking, anything to break the new mood he'd brought on with his stupid mouth yet it didn't work. He didn't like this girl, she got her feelings hurt too damn fast and anything involving feelings made him feel more awkward than ever. Surly she would be the death of him, simply for that.

"What am I supposed to do then? I'm not as good as you lead on... you know that!" She stood now, trying to show some sign of life, but she wasn't fooling him. She was nearing a breakdown of epic proportions and honestly he couldn't blame the girl. Having no where to go, to being somewhere you're not wanted couldn't have been easy. Yet he could understand, even after all he'd done for this group he still didn't feel as wanted as he should have. Well, by Carol maybe... But one person doesn't exactly make up for a while group, yet here Daryl was hoping to prove that theory wrong with Kira.

"I'll teach ya'. We got time in the mornin' when people are sleepin'. When I'm keepin' watch or whatever I can teach ya some stuff. You just can't let me down. I'm puttin' a lot of effort into you! Don't be wastin' my time!" The mood had finally shifted with Daryl's plan. Kira seemed to perk up a bit, almost as if the very idea excited her. At least she was eager about things, and that alone put Daryl in a better mood. "Least ya' know how to shoot a gun so we won't be wastin' bullets." He added, trying to ignore the smile on her face. If there was anything worse than a sad, crying woman it was one who looked to be on the verge of a happy crying woman. Those kind were just annoying.

Things seemed to be going a bit better, till the door opened and Carol made herself known. Daryl sighed a bit. "You know how'ta use a knife right?" He asked Kira who's sights were on Carol, only not as fearful as before. Kira nodded in response. "Good, make yerself useful.." He tossed his covered knife towards her "there's two birds and a squirrel in a bucket over 'round back. Clean 'em" Kira looked a bit bothered, but quickly rushed off to do the chore.

"You know Rick means well..." Carol stated as soon as Kira was out of sight. Daryl nodded a bit, he didn't feel like having this conversation but knew it was hopeless with Carol. She'd grown so much in the time they'd known each other. From a woman more broken than Kira to a woman who could hold her own, even against Daryl. While he would never try on purpose he could imagine it would be nearly impossible to make her cry or cower like he used to. While this made him happy and even proud in a sense, it also meant that when she wanted something she got it. Even if it meant making Daryl listen to a sob story about how he should try harder. "He's just worried for the group is all." She added when she knew he didn't plan on replying.

"An' I'm not?" He shot back, feeling almost offended. "Dammit Carol she was alone out there, she'd been dead in a matter of days had not been fer me! What was I suppose to do?" While he'd started in a yell, he ended calm. He saw no reason in starting a yelling match. No doubt Kira would hear it and he was currently trying to build her up, not break her down.

Carol sighed, all to used to this from him. "You did the right thing, no one is doubting that. But, you have to see it from his side as well... He'll calm down soon enough, and I'm sure she'll fit right in." Carol stopped and sighed a bit "though... I don't know how well with you as a teacher..." She teased, to which Daryl just scoffed. Carol reached out to pat his arm before making her way back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**XXXXXX**

**Snuff - Chapter Six - Bleeding Hearts**

Upon Carol's leave Daryl took some time of his own to think. It was the first time he had been alone in a while and he needed the much needed quiet. It seemed funny to him though, each time he attempted the perfect amount of privacy and peace he ended up with more chaos then he'd started with. The very though got him moving, and he decided to check up on Kira. He found her, right where he'd sent her. She seemed to know what she was doing, and quiet well too. Of course she was making it a bit more messy then it needed to be. The ground was covered in blood, had he not already seen she was good with a knife he'd have been worried it was her own. He kept watching her for a moment, before she got to the squirrel . She held it up for a moment before getting ready to take the knife to it, she obviously had never cleaned one before and he wasn't about to have her ruin it.

"Ah got that one" he muttered coming up behind her and grabbing both the squirrel and the knife. He knew he had startled her a bit, but didn't care so long as he was saving the food. She moved over a bit so he could have room to clean his kill. She watched every move he made, and he made sure to make them slowly so she could. Hopefully she was a quick learner, because he hated repeating things.

"Why were you out there hunting if you already had food here?" She asked, crossing her lets to get more comfortable. She'd stopped watching now, so he began to move faster just trying to get it done.

He shrugged a bit "got a lot of people here... Ain't all gonna be satisfied with this little bit." She looked a bit confused at what he said. "I don't jus' hunt fer myself. We're a team here, we take care of each other best we can." She seemed to get it a bit, but still look confused at the statement. No doubt it had to do with Rick as far as Daryl was concerned. He'd really made a wonderful first impression. Kira smiled a bit and rocked back and forth a little, as if she was thinking about something she knew she shouldn't... She then made a small giggle which prompted Daryl it was indeed about him, and she was working up the courage to say it or ask. "What's your problem? Ya got somethin' ta say you say it."

Kira stopped moving and looked at the ground, shrugging "Just wondering..." She started to which Daryl grunted, implying she spit it out before he got really annoyed. "Um anyway what's the deal? You know.. With you and Carol?" She asked, instantly turning a few shades of red. She bit her bottom lip to stop from smiling a bit more.

Daryl continued working, more focused now. Or so he was trying to seem. "Whatchu talkin' 'bout?" He had a feeling he knew where she was going with this, and he was in no way interested in talking about it. Mainly for the fact he had no idea himself what the deal was.

"I'm takin' 'bout" she mocked before continuing "what's your story with her? I mean, are you two together?" She looked away, now obviously humiliated for being so blunt. "Just... You two look at one another a way... And she seems to like you..."

Daryl sighed loudly before dropping the now cleaned body of the squirrel back into the bucket. "It ain't like that..." He said it, but he wasn't sure he believed it. He wasn't sure of his feelings about anything anymore. He liked Carol, but he didn't think it was that kind of like. Anyway the whole thing sounded so grade schoolish and horrid he felt stupid for even thinking about it.

"Well, why not? Is it because she's older than you?" Kira asked again, showing no signs of fear or stopping till she got her answers.

"She ain't that much older than me... Why you jealous or somethin'?" Daryl teased standing with the bucket in hand. "'cause you can't be makin' no assumptions how old you anyway? Thirteen?" He walked off, knowing she would follow.

Kira hid her blushing as well as she could but it was no use. "Thirteen?! I'm twenty-four! And I'm not jealous. What's to be jealous about? If I wanted a dog, I'd just go out and find one." She said proudly. To which Daryl turned to give her a glare. She stepped back and sighed. "Just sayin'.. You aren't exactly the gentleman of a woman's dreams."

Daryl laughed before filling the bucket with water from a trough they'd set up days before. "Oh excuse me for not preppin' a fancy dinner before I brought ya' home to meet my family!" He began cleaning off the remaining parts of the animals. "In case ya hadn't noticed kid, choices are kinda' limited 'round here"

"So, you do like her? But... Only because she's the best of a bad situation?" She added, honestly trying to make sense of everything.

Daryl dropped the animals before turning to give her his full attention. "You in heat or somethin'?" She looked a bit shocked at the question, to which he inwardly laughed. "Why are you so interested in this?"

Kira shrugged once more "just trying to figure you out. You're so cold, it's.. I don't know, weird.. Just trying to find out what makes you human."

This conversation was getting uneasy for him. He turned back and grabbed what was left of the meat and began to make his way inside. He didn't want to talk about this, least of all with her. "It's not what you think. I really don't even wanna talk 'bout this. And it's best you don't get attached to anyone or anythin'. You're gonna learn bleedin' hearts have no place out 'ere"

Kira followed, keeping her eyes and head down. "I'm sorry... I... I was just trying to figure you out.." She mumbled, humility taking over once more. She was just that kind of person though, always interested in people and what made them who they were. Daryl was the first new person she had seen in a long time, she craved to know more about him, and it wasn't even just him. Carol captivated her as well, as did everyone else. Everyone, except for Rick anyway. She just wanted to stay clear of him all together.

While he didn't stop walking, he did calm a bit. He could understand trying to figure people out. Just not in that way. Then again she was a woman and they were the most unusual things on this planet, aside from the walkers. Though, he was pretty sure he could understand a walker way better than a woman at times. "Well don't. Trust me kid, ya don't wanna know me. Hell, I don't even wanna know me" he replied with a smile, trying to lighten the situation before they went inside, even though the words were the most honest ones he'd spoken all day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Character Death and possible season three spoilers. Proceed with caution.**

**XXXXXX**

**Snuff - Chapter Seven - Take The Blame**

Time went on as slow as usual, with no one daring to mention the obvious fact they weren't getting anywhere. It seemed as if they'd all accepted their fate and chosen the prison as their final resting place. Food was getting easier to come by since Rick had finally listened to sense and allowed Daryl and one other to go out on hunts. Usually that other was Kira, even without her training, Rick would demand Daryl take her along. It was almost as if he'd hoped Daryl would return alone. While Kira made no issues with the people around her, and basically clung to Daryl's side, Rick still couldn't accept her. The others had quite well, and Kira had even grown to trust Carol almost as much as she did Daryl. But then Carol just had that way about her. Lori kept to herself when it came to Kira, not wanting to bother Rick anymore than she already had in the choosing game. Plus in her condition she wasn't in any mood for more stress. Which in itself added stress. Everyone knew any day now she would deliver, just that no one quite knew how it would go. Hershel had been training Carol and a few others who would stick around to watch. Kira had tried, but it seemed if she even got close to Lori, Rick would stare her away. So back to Daryl she would go, and hide the sadness and confusion it brought her. Daryl had tried to reason once more with Rick on many occasions, but it always ended in a screaming match that neither man would back down from. So back outside Daryl would go, to kill something or skin it to ease his mind. While Kira, ever so loyally would sit in the background till needed.

"Why doesn't he like me?" She had the nerve to ask Carol one day, while the two were wringing out the dirty water from the clothes they had tried to clean. She felt more comfortable asking Carol these kinds of questions, as Daryl would always just end up getting worked up and causing a scene.

Carol shrugged a bit and sighed, throwing a damp shirt across the unsteady, rigged up clothes line they'd made. "He's getting' to where he doesn't like anyone. Don't take it so hard, we got worse things to worry about then Rick's feelings." Seemed to always be her reply, with of course a comforting smile.

Kira shook her head a bit, she just couldn't understand why in a world falling down around them how anyone could have hate towards another. There were worse things to hate, yet she could almost swear Rick hated her worse than the dead walking around them. "Maybe... I mean, what if we just left? You don't wanna be here anyway right? Daryl wants to go too.." Kira added, now just trying to make small talk, but secretly wishing.

"And go where?" Carol asked a bit sternly dropping a shirt back into the water. "Daryl's not too right in his mind, he'd love it out there but I'd expect more sense from you." She took a second, shutting her eyes before going back to the wash. "Surly Rick's attitude isn't enough to make you choose death, which is what's waiting for you out there. We got it good here, for now... When the times comes, sure we'll move on, but why chance it? Anyway, Lori needs us."

Kira scoffed a little but returned to her work, leaving the conversation to die. She didn't really want to run around out there. While she had gotten some good training in during her hunts with Daryl she knew she still wouldn't last long. Still, the temptation lingered, especially around Rick.

"Ya' ain't gonna learn to survive out there with ya' hands soakin'" Daryl teased coming up behind them as quiet as ever. Carol didn't flinch but Kira quickly turned, a bit caught off guard on how he could move so quietly, being the way he was.

Kira smiled at the comment, but kept up in her work. "Someone's gotta do this, I don't see you folding clothes."

Daryl made a face, before sending off a sarcastic smile. "C'mon, we're short on supplies" he nodded his head towards the gate.

"Let me guess, Rick suggested I get more training in?" Kira replied sarcastically. Daryl just smirked and started ahead.

Kira looked towards Carol who had already started on on Kira's half of the laundry. "Go on, I got this" She said in her motherly tone.

"Aww, come on Carol... Take a stroll in the woods with us. It'll be fun. This laundry isn't going anywhere" Kira said playfully. Carol eyed Daryl who nodded, agreeing with the young woman. Carol couldn't deny the tempting feeling of new scenery, and followed the two out.

They walked their usual path, searching for any game left after the dead had made their way through. Sooner than later they'd have to find or make a new path where hopefully more awaited them. But for now, they stuck to this one to be safe. They'd been searching for about an hour before Daryl finally spoke up. "I'm thinkin' you learn to use this" Daryl said taking his bow off his back and tossing it towards Kira, who nearly lost an arm trying to catch it. She looked up at him, a bit shocked. "Well I can't have ya' wastin' all tha damn bullets kid!" He replied not in the mood for her sappy moments. Carol eyed Kira, almost looking as shocked as she felt. Neither of the two had seen Daryl part with his bow, let alone allow someone else to hold or even use it.

Kira tried to hold it as she had seen him do, but she knew it looked sloppy. They continued along, not finding much of anything for a while till finally a young deer made it's presence known. "Shh" Daryl put out an arm to stop her, but Kira had already long stopped. He smiled a bit, feeling a small swell of pride, but of course didn't let it show. He quietly got beside her and helped her position the bow just right. "Ya got this" he said placing her hand on the trigger "don't be a pussy."

Kira ignored the last comment and aimed as well as she could. She was shaking a bit, mostly from fear she'd disappoint him. But after a low, deep breath she pulled the trigger and fell back a bit. Daryl was there to catch her, a bright smile on his face. She looked forward to see the deer laid out. She hadn't killed it, but she'd wounded it enough they could finish the job by hand.

Daryl mercilessly slit it's throat, before standing back to look at Kira. "Well?"

"Well what?" She asked, still gleaming from pride.

"Ya can't just leave ya arrow in it!" He replied cleaning off his knife and taking the bow from her. She gulped a bit before attempting to rip the arrow out. "C'mon, ya ain't gonna hurt it!" She pulled harder before stumbling back, bloody arrow in hand. Daryl smirked once more, before taking it from her. "Not bad. C'mon, it's getting' late. This'll shut 'em up for now."

He started off back towards the prison, deer in tow. The two ladies followed happily, feeling more optimistic than before. The walk back was quiet, but nothing really needed to be said. She'd done good today, and Rick was going to hear about it, as Daryl always made sure to praise her in front of him. It never worked, but she knew one day it would. Spirits were high, despite everything that had gone on and Kira felt as if nothing, not even the end of the would could bring her down.

Nearing the end of the walk though, things started to feel gloomy. Once they could see the prison, all fear set in and optimism ran out the door. Everyone was outside, from the looks of it, minus a couple of people. "No... Oh no.." Carol stuttered before rushing ahead.

Daryl had stopped to make sure we'd caught up. "Follow 'er" He ordered Kira who rushed along side Carol.

No one really had a clue what was going on, but Carol seemed to have a feeling as tears had already begun to fall before they even reached the others. Rick was pacing back and forth, sobbing uncontrollably, which Carl stood like a rock, eyes fixed to the ground. Kira stopped short behind Carol, her heart stopping when she looked to Maggie who had a small bundle wrapped in her arms. Kira took a step back when she heard Carol's cry. Rick's eyes met Kira's and he marched forward, anger in his eyes she had never seen before.

"This is all your fault!" He said in a tone that made her skin crawl. The closer he got the more immobilized she felt. Until a strong, and familiar figure almost magically appeared in front of her. A protective arm placed back to block her from Rick's path. "MOVE DIXON!" Rick yelled, not taking his eyes off Kira.

"Hell naw! You back the fuck up!" Daryl replied with a growl, matching Rick's fury.

"That little stray killed Lori!" Rick tried to sound strong, but it came out weak and broken. "I told you go alone! I said take her and go! Why the hell did you need Carol!? WE NEEDED HER!" His voice came back strong now, once again filling the air with fear.

Daryl didn't move, instead he got closer to Rick to insure he kept away from Kira. He seemed lost for words, as he looked around and noticed a baby, but no Lori. He couldn't deny the pinch of sadness, but ignored it as only he could. "Look, it.. It wasn't anyone's fault. We knew her chances weren't good anyway... It was a mistake, not even Kira's fault!" Daryl tried reasoning with Rick, he really didn't want to have to fight a man who'd just lost his wife.

"Why was Carol out there?" Rick demanded.

By this time, Carol had rushed towards the three, begging forgiveness and understanding. "Rick I went on my own.. I wasn't thinking, I'm so sorry.. This is my fault, not hers!" Carol begged, sounding stronger now than before.

Rick just shook his head a moment, laughing. It wasn't an ordinary laugh those. This one was empty, and sick. It was enough to make even Daryl shiver a moment. "This ain't your fault Carol." Rick replied to her calmly and sweetly. "If anything it's Daryl's fault for bringin' that stray in! I told you she was bad!" Rick yelled retuning his attention to Kira. "Move now Daryl."

"Whatchu gonna do huh?" Daryl asked, once again sounding like a vicious wolf protecting it's last source of food.

Rick reached down and pulled out his pistol, aiming it towards Kira, who in turn gasped. Letting out the smallest whimper of fear. But as quickly as the pistol was drawn, so was Daryl's bow. Daryl growled, a low, frightening growl. "You're gonna regret that."

"STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP!" Carol screamed, sobbing once more as she did.

Rick seemed to snap back, looked towards the crowd who seemed too shocked to move. Then to Daryl who stood firm, his bow still aimed at Rick. Finally, Rick let the gun drop, putting it away. The sadness was rewritten on his face as he returned to what was left of his family. Carol turned away to follow, leaving Daryl and Kira alone.

Eventually, Daryl placed his bow back over his shoulder. He looked back at Kira who stared at the ground, trying to hide the tears that fell. "Wasn't your fault kid.." Daryl told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. This did nothing more than ignite the flood of tears Kira had been holding in for what seemed like years. She flung herself on Daryl, burying her face in his chest. Normally this kind of action would bother the man enough he'd have thrown the person to the ground. But in this case, he simply held her close, admitting only to himself, that this time it was actually needed for both parties.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: This chapter as well as future chapters will have DRAMA and lots of it. As well as evil Rick. Enjoy. **

**Also: Thank you SO MUCH to the people reading this and reviewing. Each one helps. Like I've said, I'm new at this and appreciate each comment and take each to heart and hope to use them to become better. Thank you. xoxo**

**XXXXXX**

**Snuff - Chapter Eight - Runaway**

Nothing is easy when you're trying to survive the end of the world, but add the fact you're being blamed for a woman, a mother, a wife.. An innocent person's death.. Well, add that and you're just being cruel. No one had really said much lately, even less to Kira. She had moved from sharing a cell with Carol, to sharing one with Daryl. Mostly due to the fact she was now scared of Rick. In her mind, Rick had every right to be angry with her, even a right to want her dead. Kira had no doubt in her mind he was wrong, after all it was her who asked Carol to come along. Carol had repeatedly told the story time and time over, to both Rick and Kira. It was no ones fault but her own. She had gone, knowing full well she was needed, but she let her guard down. What had happened that short time they were out was still a mystery to the three, but from what they'd gathered from the few that spoke of it, Lori didn't make the delivery and Carl had to put her down for the safety of the group. That small face alone left Kira numb inside, but thanks to Daryl's stern warning of "cry again and I'll kick your ass" she was able to push it aside and continue to survive. Still, she felt horrible as to be expected.

Morning came, about a week after the incident, she woke up in the bed across from Daryl's to see his empty. He'd left her there to sleep, he'd noticed she hadn't been sleeping well anyway and figured she should get any sleep she could. So he snuck off to keep watch alone. This idea (as sweet as it was) didn't appeal to her at all, and she jumped up to follow out to do her duty to try and protect the camp she felt she'd ruined.

She put on the warmest clothes she had, which just happened to be some they had left over that no one else wanted and made her way out to the tower to help Daryl keep watch. On her way out though, a figure caught her eye. In the distance, cleaning his gun alone was Carl. She knew she should have just left him alone, but she couldn't help herself. She made her way out towards him.

He'd already seen her coming, and she knew if he didn't want to speak with her he'd walk off. But he stayed, looking up at her only when she spoke. "Hey" she said simply, not quite sure how else to start. He nodded her direction before continuing his cleaning. She knelt down beside him, searching for words. "Carl... I.."

She stopped suddenly when he spoke up, his voice sounding mature beyond his years. "It wasn't your fault. She.. She wasn't going to make it, even if Carol had been here. We all knew that. Even my dad." Carl's voice held sadness no child should know.

Kira shook her head "even if that's true. You shouldn't have been the one to.. Well.."

Carl looked towards her and smiled, it was a sad and empty smile but he attempted it anyway. "It's ok, really. I'm.. Kind of happy it was me.. She isn't suffering anymore, she won't have to see this horrible world anymore, be afraid.. Hurt.. She's better off."

"I'm sorry Carl.. I'm sorry.." Kira still said, she had to get it out. Even if the young boy didn't want to hear it, she still felt she needed to say it. She did feel responsible, because she was. Even if Carl didn't think it. She did.

Carl nodded once more, a sign she was done and needed to leave. She didn't want to upset him anymore, and anyway he needed his space. Kira stood and left the boy in peace. She felt a small bit of good getting that out. It didn't ease anything, but at least she knew Carl knew how she felt and that alone helped. It wouldn't ease the pain of feeling responsible or the awkward sadness her and Daryl shared as they stayed inside while the rest attended Lori's funeral. But still, it was a start.

She looked out in the distance, where the sun was finally coming up and the watch tower waited. By this time Daryl would be calling out for breakfast. She smiled to herself as she walked that way, enjoying the warmth of the rising sun. Things had to start looking up sooner or later, but sadly it wouldn't be today.

Halfway to the tower, gunshots sprang through the yard. Kira stopped in her tracks, staring ahead. It took only a second to register the shots had come from the tower before she began running that way, quickly followed by Carl. Another shot brought the group to a most fast paced run. In the distance behind her, she could hear Carol call out something, but it didn't register. The only thing Kira could focus on was getting to that tower.

Before they could get there though, Glenn was climbing out of the tower. "Glenn? Where's Daryl?!" Kira asked, trying to catch her breath as she reached him.

"He's outside!" Was all Glenn said before rushing towards the cut out in the gate where he opened it up and rushed out. Kira and Carl on his heels. They followed him only a few steps before the sight on a body in the distance caught their eyes. Kira rushed her speed, fear pounding in every beat of her heart. She pleaded with every thought for the figure to just be a walker, and it was... However the one behind it was that of Daryl.

She fought back tears and 'girly emotions' as Daryl would have called them had he been conscious to do so. "What happened?" Carl questioned as he and Kira both began to scan the area for danger, as well as Daryl for bites.

"He went out to hunt, we switched places... He was on his way back with a kill when this walker jumped him. He didn't have enough time to grab his bow and.. I shot.. I... I missed.." Glenn struggled with his words. By this time Carol had gotten help and they were met by Rick who immediately took action.

"Is he bit?" He asked, helping Carl and Kira lift Daryl's body. But in doing so he shoved Kira out of the way.

"No, he's not bit but I shot him" Glenn replied reluctantly.

"Glenn, help me get him back inside. Carl, take watch." Rick replied without missing a beat. Carl rushed off to do as he was told, as did Glenn. The two effortlessly got Daryl back through the gate and indoors where they rushed him to his cell.

Carol followed them, quickly looking Daryl over. "He's got a nasty bump to the head... I take it he hit something going down, and.. A gunshot would to the arm?" She questioned looked towards Glenn.

"He was getting attacked, and you know how he is! He was squirming and stuff.. I missed my first shot! He hit the ground, and I got the walker on the second try, dead center of the head!" He said, as if the point of shot would make up for the fact Daryl had a bullet in his arm.

"Why was he out there alone? Where was his backup?" Rick replied, looking right at Kira.

She gulped a bit, stepping back simply so Carol could do her job. "Everyone out. He's going to be fine, but I need space and quiet." Carol said, not even noticing anyone else anymore. She was that way with Daryl, the fear and worry on her face outweighed even Kira's.

"Everyone out" Rick said, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Thus causing people to let their guards down. Especially the young woman. He made his way to the cell down where Maggie was with Hershel and the baby.

Everyone went their own ways, Glenn back to watch and Carl back to cleaning guns inside. Kira however made her way outside, trying to find a way to be useful but only feeling overwhelmed. She couldn't imagine losing Daryl. Even the short time she'd known him he'd been her best friend. In an awkward, sort of way. She had to find a way to keep herself busy.

She figured she was alone, and decided to take the time to clean some kills, but her instincts were way off because before she could turn around to react to the sound of someone creeping up behind her, her back was against the wall and her throat in someone's hands.

She gasped loudly, trying to call for help but finding it difficult with the pressure applied. Her eyes then met those of Rick who stared at her mercilessly. "He ain't here to save yer ass now!" He said through gritted teeth as he leaned in towards her. She tried to struggle a bit, but found it difficult with the lack of oxygen. To this, Rick only smiled. "Ya know you've done nothing but cause trouble from the moment you got here" he hissed, pressing harder on her throat. "I should just kill you now and be done with it."

Kira shut her eyes tightly awaiting him to do just that, but instead he let her go. She fell to the floor, coughing and choking for air. "It's your fault Lori's dead. You know that don't you?" He asked, his tone sadistic. "You were supposed to be Daryl's backup and now look at him. He coulda been killed because of you!" He knelt down to her level. He then grabbed her face tightly bringing her up to look at him. "Ya hear me? He'd be dead. Because of YOU. Who else you gonna kill before you get it? You DON'T belong here!" He shoved her away and stood up. "I want you gone. You take only what you came here with and get out, or I'll kill ya myself."

Kira looked up at him, a defiant look on her face. One she'd learned from Daryl, but Rick quickly knocked it out of her with a quick boot to the side. She fell over once more coughing for air and trying to hold back tears, that came anyway. "I'll do ya one better girly. You don't leave, Daryl doesn't wake up! How's that?!" He hissed out. Her eyes grew wide at the very thought. "Don't think I won't do it. We don't need him either if he's just gonna bring trash like you around. Don't test me. Be gone by nightfall." With that, he stood and left the girl on the ground, where she felt like she belonged.

She sat up, finally getting decent air into her lungs. She didn't doubt Rick meant what he said, and there was no way she was going to get Daryl killed. She stood, on shaky legs and made her way inside, avoiding eye contact with everyone she passed. No one bothered to ask questions, figuring it was just the stress of Daryl. However Carol knew better.

She stood, blocking the exit when Kira went inside to grab her gun and backpack. "Where are you going?" She questioned.

Kira stared ahead not knowing what to say, but putting on a brave face anyway. At that moment, Rick made his way beside Carol, "she's coming with me. We're going hunting. I figure with Daryl hurt we're going to need to stock up on food. Plus this'll be a way for her to prove herself. We'll take Carl too." Rick said, sounding convincing for a psychopath.

Carol stared at Kira, as if begging the young girl to tell her the truth. But Kira only smiled, and nodded. "Yep. I finally get my chance to be one of the group." She tried her best to sound optimistic but it came out dead. Rick smiled and left, calling Carl to follow him.

Kira stopped on her way out to look down at Daryl with a weak smile. Carol sensed something was off, but let the girl go as she walked past her. Thinking it couldn't be all bad if Carl was going.

As they made their way out Kira noticed Carl was no where to be found. "I sent him to clean the kills." Rick said as if he knew what Kira was thinking. She only nodded and followed him out of the gate.

They walked a while before Rick stopped. "Keep going" he ordered, to which Kira did. Expecting a bullet to the back she jumped when the gun went off but she felt nothing. She looked back confused. "Don't worry. I'll tell them you died a good death. But if I ever see your face again it'll be the opposite. Got it?" Kira nodded in response. "Now go."

She looked out ahead of her and sighed before following the road her and Daryl had taken so many times before.

It seemed like she'd walked for hours till she came to the end. By this time her and Daryl would have turned back. She looked back, not seeing Rick and figuring he'd gone back. She looked ahead and took a step off the track, before making her way deeper into the woods, making her own way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Evil Rick, and some Daryl/Carol action.  
Also, to be honest I'm considering giving up on this story. It just doesn't seem to be making it -_- lol  
**

**XXXXXX**

**Snuff - Chapter Nine - I Promise**

Rick couldn't deny the skip in his step with the very thought of Kira being gone for good. Sure Daryl and Carol would have a hard time dealing, or believing his story of the 'hunting accident' but they would learn to deal with it. He didn't want to lose Daryl, who had become a very important part of the team but if it happened, it happened. He didn't really have a reason for hating Kira. The poor kid had done nothing wrong except show up at the wrong time, but still that was enough to rub him wrong. But those issues were long gone. As far as everyone was concerned poor little Kira was dead and gone, in a better place now. She died not reacting fast enough to a walker attack, and there was nothing Rick could do once the girl had been bit. At least, that was the story he was going with.

**XXXXXX**

**Back at the prison **

**XXXXXX**

Daryl's eyes fluttered open to see Carol leaning over him. Her sweet smile bringing a tug to the edge of his own lips. He grunted a bit, reaching for his aching head but retracting when the pain in his arm stung worse. "Damn slant shot me" he grumbled. Carol giggled only from relief of hearing him sound like himself. Her smiled faded though when he looked around and let out the dreaded question. "Where's Kira?"

Carol sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "She went hunting with Rick and Carl..." She replied as calmly as she could, not at all surprised when he sat up quickly ready to rush out of the room. "Daryl calm down!" She tried to calm him, even push him back down to the bed but he was already up and ready to go.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Daryl yelled, ignoring the pain running through his body. "Why'd you let her go?! I swear if he's hurt her I'll bury his ass" He yelled marching out of the room stopped by Carl who was standing in the doorway. Daryl stopped, and looked him over. "The hell you still doin' 'ere?"

"Dad told me to stay behind and clean.. Said he wanted to give Kira a chance..." Carl shrugged, seeing no harm in it. Still holding on to the innocence of his father being an honorable man.

Daryl looked towards Carol who quickly grabbed his unhurt arm "Daryl give him a chance! He wouldn't hurt her now. He knows we need people. Anyway you're in no condition to be going out there! Give it time." She begged.

Daryl grunted, not wanting to listen to her. "You tell me the second your daddy get's back!" Daryl ordered Carl, who didn't dare question the tone in the older man's voice. He went back outside to wait for his father and Kira to return. While Carol stayed behind and tried to plead with Daryl to stay. After a while though, she followed Carl out, with hopes of seeing the two return.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

Getting back to camp Rick was met with Carol who immediately looked horrified at the fact he was alone. Rick even tried to put a little limp in his step to sell the story, but it didn't ease her expression of pure panic. "Where is she?!" The woman demanded upon Rick entering the gate. "You said Carl was going with you, Rick what have you done!?" Carol was becoming frantic, and he knew that was a bad start.

"Shh calm down.. Look... I'll explain everything, just.." He tried to act hurt, broken, even sad. But she wasn't buying it.

Carl heard the noise and had come to see what was going on. "Dad? What happened where's Kira? I heard a gunshot."

Now with both of them on him he sold the pain a bit more. "I'll explain inside... Everyone needs to hear this.." He said as sadly as he could manage.

Carol stared out a bit more, waiting, hoping to see Kira in the distance, but she saw nothing. She followed Rick inside, her heart feeling as if it couldn't sink any lower.

Rick was feeling fine, he was secure in his story and ready to tell it well. That was until he got inside and saw Daryl, wide awake and sitting upright at the table they'd set up. His eyes met Rick's and flashed anger immediately. It didn't take long for Daryl to register Rick was alone, and he shot up from the seat. He wobbled a little, his head still fuzzy, but he recovered enough to rush Rick. He was only stopped by Carol and Glenn. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!'

"Daryl please! You're going to wake the baby!" Carol pleaded, hoping that would calm him at least a little.

Rick held his side, still trying to sell the 'accident'. "I'm sorry... I tried to stop them but they rushed us and.. Kira wasn't skilled enough.. She got bit.."

The words had barely left his mouth before Daryl was on top of him, pounding him with fists, not caring where they landed or who was screaming for him to stop. He couldn't see anything but red. Till finally he was dragged off by Glenn and Carl both screaming for peace.

"YOU FUCKIN' LIAR! WHAT DID YOU DO TO 'ER!" Daryl shouted kicking and screaming till he got away from them only to pounce on Rick again. Rick didn't fight back though, still selling his story. Daryl was only drug off this time from his own injuries. Carol stood between them, wrapping herself around Daryl, crying quietly as she did.

"I'm so sorry" Rick replied, allowing Carl to help him to his cell.

"FUCK!" Daryl yelled pushing Carol away and rushing outside, where the yelling continued. Carol was the only one brave enough to follow him. She waited for his outbursts to stop before she tried to comfort him.

"What if Rick is telling the truth?" She offered, hoping it would help, but it didn't.

"Either way she's dead right?" He replied. She could have sworn she heard a sniffle but would never mention or admit to it. The woman sighed and tried to put a comforting hand on him, but he shoved it away before walking off towards his gear. He began to pack it as quickly as his arm would allow.

"Daryl, you can't go out there. You'll be killed!" She pleaded not wanting to lose anyone else.

"I'm gonna find her. I told her she'd be safe here." He ignored the pain in her voice and kept packing for his own personal rescue mission.

Carol tried to hold in her pain but it showed in every word she said. "Daryl please. I want to believe she's out there too but... You're not well, I can't lose you."

Daryl heard every word, and felt it. "You're not gonna lose me. I don't go away that easy darlin'.." He said before stopping himself. No, pet names weren't safe. But she'd heard it, and instead of making it easier it made things harder on her. He turned to see her crying, and couldn't hide the fact it bothered him. He gently took her face in his hands and pressed his forehead to hers. "I have to try. Either way, I'm comin' back to ya'... I promise" and before he could think he pressed his lips to hers so tenderly it shocked even himself. As he pulled away he couldn't tell if it was the bump on the head or the kiss that was making him dizzy. But he snapped back to Daryl and made his way out.


End file.
